flamingoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Palladium/Moves
see also Pokémon Palladium/New Moves. *Barraging Projectile *Barraging Strike *Clinging *Short Strike *Short Sweeping *Long Strike *Long Sweeping *Arcing Strike *Charging Strike *Shockwave Strike *Rampaging *Dashing *Short Pulsee *Long Pulse *Small AoE *Large AoE *Wave *Straight Projectile *Chasing Projectile *Raining Projectile *Bursting Beam *Continuous Beam *Self *Facing Range *Full Range *Vortex *Erupting *Impervious Movement *Clouding Normal Fire Water Grass Electric Ice *Aurora Beam *Avalanche *Blizzard *Freeze-Dry *Frost Breath *Glaciate (sig.) *Ice Ball *Ice Beam *Ice Fang *Ice Hammer *Ice Punch *Ice Shard *Icicle Crash *Icicle Spear *Icy Wind *Powder Snow *Aurora Veil *Hail *Haze *Mist NEW MOVES: *Freeze Up REMOVED: *Freeze Shock *Sheer Cold Rock *Accelerock *Ancient Power *Diamond Storm (formerly a Signature Move) *Head Smash *Power Gem *Rock Blast *Rock Slide *Rock Throw *Rock Tomb *Rock Wrecker *Rollout *Smack Down *Stone Edge *Rock Polish *Stealth Rock (PP decreased from 20 to 10) REMOVED: *N/A Ground *Bone Club *Bone Rush *Bonemerang *Bulldoze *Dig *Drill Run *Earth Power *Earthquake *Fissure *High Horsepower *Land's Wrath (now deals damage to Flying-types) *Magnitude *Mud Bomb *Mud Shot *Mud-Slap (now Mud Slap) *Precipice Blades (sig.) *Sand Tomb *Stomping Tantrum *Rototiller *Sand Attack *Sandstorm (formerly Rock) *Shore Up REMOVED: *Fissure *Thousand Waves *Thousand Arrows *Core Enforcer Steel *Anchor Shot (formerly a Signature Move) *Bullet Punch *Doom Desire (sig.) *Flash Cannon *Gear Grind (formerly a Signature Move) *Gyro Ball *Heavy Slam *Iron Head *Iron Tail *Magnet Bomb *Metal Claw *Metal Sound *Meteor Mash (now Metal Mash) *Mirror Shot *Smart Strike *Steel Wing *Sunsteel Strike (sig.) *Autotomise *Gear Up *Iron Defence *King's Shield *Metal Burst *Shift Gear *Spikes (formerly Ground) NEW MOVES: *Molten Metal REMOVED: *N/A Poison *Acid *Acid Spray *Belch *Clear Smog *Cross Poison *Gunk Shot *Poison Fang (now Venom Fang) *Poison Jab (now Venom Jab) *Poison Sting (now Venom Sting) *Poison Tail (now Venom Tail) *Purify (formerly a Signature Move) *Sludge *Sludge Bomb *Sludge Wave *Smog *Venoshock *Acid Armour (now Liquify) *Baneful Bunker (sig.) *Gastro Acid *Poison Gas *Poison Powder *Toxic *Toxic Spikes *Toxic Thread *Venom Drench NEW MOVES: *Acid Rain REMOVED: *N/A Fighting *Arm Thrust *Aura Sphere *Brick Break *Circle Throw *Close Combat *Cross Chop *Double Kick *Drain Punch *Dynamic Punch *Final Gambit *Flying Press *Focus Blast *Focus Punch *Force Palm *Hammer Arm *High Jump Kick (now Jumping Knee) *Jump Kick *Karate Chop *Low Kick (now Trip Kick) *Low Sweep *Mach Punch *Power-Up Punch *Revenge (now Retaliate) *Rock Smash *Rolling Kick *Sacred Sword *Secret Sword (sig.) *Sky Uppercut *Storm Throw *Submission *Superpower *Triple Kick *Vital Throw *Wake-Up Slap *Block (formerly Normal, replaces all instances of Mean Look) *Bulk Up *Counter *Mat Block *Quick Guard *Wide Guard (formerly Rock) REMOVED: *Detect Flying *Acrobatics *Aerial Ace *Aeroblast (formerly a Signature Move) *Air Cutter *Air Slash *Beak Blast (formerly a Signature Move) *Bounce (now is executed in one turn) *Brave Bird *Chatter *Brave Bird *Drill Peck *Fly *Gust *Oblivion Wing (sig.) *Hurricane *Peck *Pluck *Sky Attack *Sky Drop *Wing Attack *Defog *Feather Dance *Mirror Move (now Parrot Back) *Roost *Tailwind *Whirlwind (formerly Normal) REMOVED: *N/A Bug *Attack Order (sig.) *Bug Bite *Bug Buzz *Fell Stinger *First Impression (formerly a Signature Move) *Fury Cutter *Infestation *Leech Life *Lunge *Megahorn *Pin Missile *Pollen Puff *Signal Beam *Silver Wind *Steamroller *Struggle Bug *Twineedle *U-Turn (now Scurry) *X-Scissor *Defend Order (sig.) *Heal Order (sig.) *Powder (now Combust Dust) *Quiver Dance *Rage Powder *Spider Web (now Web Ensnare) *Sticky Web *String Shot NEW MOVES: *Web Shot *Web Shield REMOVED: *N/A Psychic *Confusion (now Mindpower) *Dream Eater *Extrasensory *Heart Stamp (no longer a signature move) *Hyperspace Hole (sig.) *Luster Purge (sig.) *Mirror Coat *Mist Ball (sig.) *Photon Geyser (sig.) *Psybeam *Psychic *Psychic Fangs *Psycho Cut *Psyshock *Psystrike *Psywave *Stored Power *Synchronoise *Zen Headbutt *Agility *Amnesia *Barrier *Calm Mind *Disable (formerly Normal) *Foresight (formerly Normal) *Future Sight *Guard Swap *Heal Block *Heal Pulse *Hypnosis *Instruct (sig.) *Kinesis (formerly a Signature Move) *Light Screen *Magic Coat *Meditate *Miracle Eye *Power Swap *Power Trick *Psychic Terrain *Psycho Shift *Reflect *Role Play *Skill Swap *Telekinesis *Teleport *Trick *Trick Room REMOVED: *Ally Switch *Guard Split *Heart Swap *Imprison *Magic Room *Power Split *Primsatic Laser *Speed Swap *Wonder Room Dark *Beat Up *Bite *Brutal Swing *Crunch *Dark Pulse *Darkest Lariat (sig.) *Feint Attack *Fling *Foul Play *Knock Off *Night Daze *Night Slash *Payback *Power Trip *Punishment *Pursuit *Snarl *Sucker Punch *Thief *Throat Chop *Dark Void (sig.) *Fake Tears *Flatter *Hone Claws *Memento *Nasty Plot *Parting Shot *Snatch *Switcheroo *Taunt *Topsy-Turvy *Torment REMOVED: *Assurance *Embargo *Quash Ghost *Astonish *Hex *Lick *Nightmare *Ominous Wind *Phantom Force *Shadow Ball *Shadow Bone *Shadow Claw *Shadow Force (sig.) *Shadow Punch *Shadow Sneak *Spectral Thief (sig.) *Spirit Shackle (sig.) *Confuse Ray *Curse *Destiny Bond *Spite *Trick-or-Treat REMOVED: *Grudge *Night Shade Fairy *Dazzling Gleam *Disarming Voice *Draining Kiss *Fairy Wind *Fleur Cannon (sig.) *Moonblast *Nature's Madness (sig.) *Play Rough *Aromatic Mist *Baby-Doll Eyes *Charm *Crafty Shield *Fairy Lock (now prevents pokemon from moving indefinitely) *Floral Healing *Geomancy *Misty Terrain *Moonlight *Sweet Kiss REMOVED: *Flower Shield Dragon *Clanging Scales *Core Enforcer (sig.) *Draco Meteor *Dragon Ascent (sig., formerly Flying) *Dragon Breath *Dragon Claw *Dragon Hammer *Dragon Pulse *Dragon Rush *Dragon Tail *Dual Chop *Outrage *Twister (now Draconic Twister) *Dragon Dance REMOVED: *Dragon Rage Cosmic *Cosmic Power (formerly Psychic) *Gravity (formerly Psychic, now Hyper Gravity) *Healing Wish *Lunar Dance (sig., formerly Psychic) *Roar of Time (sig., formerly Dragon) *Spacial Rend (sig., formerly Dragon) *Seismic Toss (formerly Fighting) *Swift (formerly Normal) *Vacuum Wave (formerly Fighting) *Wish (formerly Normal) *Amass - -pwr, 90acc, 20pp *Eclipse - -pwr, -acc, 5pp *Gravitate - -pwr, 95acc, 5pp *Crash Landing - 90pwr, 100acc, 15pp *Cosmic Ray - 70pwr, 100acc, 20ppp *Meteor Mash (not to be confused with the Steel-type move, which was renamed to Metal Mash) - 90pwr, 100acc, 10pp *Meteor Shower - -pwr, -acc, 5pp *Orbital Sling - 90pwr, 90acc, 15pp *Solar Flare - 85pwr, 85acc, 15pp *Solar Storm - 100pwr 75acc, 10pp *Stargaze - -pwr, -acc, 5pp Category:Pokémon Category:Post-Test Page Category:Games Category:WIP Category:Subpages